


Chances

by drwhorose



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, Reference to rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/pseuds/drwhorose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is all very inconvenient, Jimmy! This is my one chance for a different life...a better life." Thomas said angrily, trying to hold back tears.</p>
<p>"Thomas, I...wish I knew what to say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Story title inspired by the song Chances by Athlete.

Thomas stood outside of the servants' quarters at Downton, having a solitary smoke, the memory of the bright lights of Broadway and the dazzle of New York City, still filling his head. As much as he enjoyed a quiet life in the country, there was something enticing about the hustle and bustle of a city. The door opened with a creak, and Thomas was surprised to see Jimmy, looking radiant as ever in the morning sunlight, with a cigarette in his hand.

"When did you pick up the habit?" Thomas wondered. He had seen Jimmy drink in the past, but never smoke.

"Someone had to smoke while you were in America," Jimmy joked, flashing a quick grin at the sullen looking under-butler.

Thomas broke his stoic facade for a brief moment with a smile. Jimmy tended to have that effect on him, despite Thomas's desperate attempts to convert his romantic feelings for the footman into those of friendship. 

"I've been meaning to ask you, uh, did you get to see a Broadway show?" Jimmy stuttered slightly, looking over at Thomas carefully.

"As a matter of fact, I did, Jimmy." Thomas let the smoke out in wisps.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Jimmy smiled. "I envy you for that."

"How's Ivy, then?" Thomas abruptly changed the topic. He looked down at the ground, avoiding Jimmy's eyes.

"She's off me for certain, that lass. Barely speaks to me now." Jimmy took a drag off his cigarette. He scratched his head nervously.

"There'll be others. Plenty of-"

"Fish in the sea. I know. Uh, thanks, Thomas." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, as if trying to shift the weight off of them.

"Right, then."

"Did you meet anyone? In New York, that is." Jimmy looked over at Thomas cautiously.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. He cursed his pale complexion, because he could feel red warmth radiating throughout his face.

"You met someone." Jimmy studied the under-butler's blushing face.

"I did. He was...it was very nice. He took me to a few bars, well they call them bars in America. They were quite eye opening." Thomas smiled fondly, as he tried to choose his words with caution. The last thing he wanted to do was scare off Jimmy. His friendship meant the world to Thomas.

"Eye opening, eh?" Jimmy repeated slowly with a strange look on his face.

"I don't want to disgust you with my foul ways, Jimmy." Thomas snapped, he felt as if Jimmy's eyes were judging him to his very core.

"I didn't mean it like that. Come off it, Thomas. What was his name?" Only Jimmy could get away with speaking to the under-butler in such a tone. 

"Ray Parker. He's a business associate of Mr. Levinson. We met at the Levinson house." Thomas did his best to suppress a smile as he spoke the Amercian's name, fondly recalling the time they spent together.

"That's wonderful." Jimmy looked down and put out his cigarette. The radiance of his face seemed to dim. 

"Do you mean that?" Thomas wondered aloud. His crystal blue eyes eagerly sought Jimmy's downcast ones.

"We're mates. Of course I mean it," Jimmy retorted as he turned to go inside.

"Well, tell your face then," Thomas teased as he stepped on his cigarette and followed Jimmy.

Later that morning, Jimmy found Anna gathering clothing she had pressed for Lady Mary.

"Do you know when the Americans will be arriving today?" Jimmy asked her, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"I overheard Mrs. Hughes saying something about having luncheon ready for the Americans today at noon," Anna replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, only curious. Did they say how many in the party?" 

"Well, I don't think they're expecting a large party, only the family of the Countess, and a few business associates, I believe." 

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Would Ray Parker be included in that party?"

Anna held back a laugh at Jimmy's concerned expression. "I'm not entirely certain." She answered politely.

"Thomas, uh I mean, Mr. Barrow mentioned a man by the name of Ray Parker, I was just wondering...well, I bet he's old and ugly."

"Jimmy!" Anna let out something between a gasp and a chuckle. "That's a terrible thing to say about one of Mr. Barrow's, um, well, friends."

"Well, I bet he is, all the same." Jimmy was close to scowling.

"Aren't you happy for Thomas, if he finally met someone? It can't be very easy for him, I mean, look what happened the last time he..." Anna's voice trailed off, and her face turned red as she realized what she was saying. Jimmy had been the most recent object of Thomas's affections, which had gone terribly wrong.

Jimmy's golden face turned pale. "He scared me, is all. We're mates now. He thought there were something between us. It was all a terrible misunderstanding."

"Then if he is your mate, share in his happiness," Anna replied as she gathered the clothing and headed toward the stairs to make her delivery.

Later that evening, the servants sat around the table to dine. Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, and Ivy put together a delicious spread of cottage pies, minted peas, and roasted beets. Mr. Carson returned from responding to a ring from one of the bells prior to the meal.

"Mr. Barrow, terribly sorry to interrupt your dinner, but a Mr. Ray Parker has asked to speak with you. He told me that it was urgent." Mr. Carson's annoyance was difficult to mask even with the most polite of words.

Thomas stood up eagerly, elated and surprised that Ray had made the journey to Downton. "Thank you, Mr. Carson. Pardon me." Thomas looked around the table, only to find that no one was interested. Jimmy's eyes were fixed on Anna, who looked up from her plate to flash him a warning glance.

"May I be excused, as well, Mr. Carson?" Jimmy asked boldly after Thomas had briskly exited the dining room.

"And for what reason would that be, pray tell?" Mr. Carson replaced his fork on the table.

"I'm not hungry."

"No, you may not be excused." Mr. Carson replied, matter of factly, trying to hide his growing irritation.

Jimmy scowled in response and moved the peas around his plate. Mr. Carson ignored him completely.

Meanwhile, Thomas led Ray up the stairs where they could talk privately. 

"Am I hallucinating, or are you actually here?" Thomas reached out a hand to touch Ray's arm gently.

"Believe your eyes. I'm in merry old England, Thomas." Ray grasped Thomas's hand firmly. His green eyes focused intensely on the under-butler.

Thomas gave a shy smile as Ray gazed at him. It was beyond lovely to see this tall, handsome New Yorker again. Thomas took his free hand to run his fingers through the chestnut brown curls on Ray's head. Ray let a sigh of delight escape his lips.

"What brings you here?" Thomas wondered as he returned his hand to his side. 

"Well, to keep tabs on my business with Harry Levinson, but I had to see you. New York hasn't been the same without Thomas Barrow." Ray explained, placing a soft kiss on Thomas's hand.

"Well, I'm nearly speechless," Thomas whispered. It had been the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"I'll have business to attend to while I'm here, but I want to spend time with you, too, on our own, maybe in a nearby town?" Ray squeezed Thomas's hand and pressed a kiss to his pale neck.

"York isn't too far from here, or there are villages that are walking distance."

"How about London?" Ray's emerald eyes gleamed with a hint of lust.

"That's a decent train ride from here. I'm not certain I would get the time off from Mr. Carson." Thomas looked down.

"Well, why don't I talk to that Carson fellow myself?" Ray urged. 

"No, I'll do it, Ray. I can handle things for myself."

"It's settled, we'll go to London in two days." 

Thomas smiled, "I still can't believe you're here at Downton."

"I have things I wish to tell you, to ask you." Ray placed another kiss on Thomas's ivory hand.

Jimmy came up the stairs, his eyes widened as he saw Ray press his lips to Thomas's hand. 

"Oh, hello, Jimmy." Thomas took his hand from Ray's grasp.

"Thomas, uh, Mr. Barrow, I mean. And this is?" Jimmy played dumb.

"Ray Parker," he offered a firm handshake to the young footman. "Pleased to meet ya. I've heard so much about you, Jimmy."

"All good things, I hope." Jimmy replied, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Thomas couldn't shut up about you half the time in New York," Ray gave a hearty chuckle.

Thomas poked Ray in the ribs, "Did I ever tell you, Jimmy, that Americans are known to exaggerate?" 

Jimmy blushed. "Very nice meeting you, Mr. Parker."

"Call me Ray, I insist. My dad is Mr. Parker." Ray flashed a shiny white grin. 

"All right," Jimmy stole a glance at Thomas and then began to head into his room.

"Should I be jealous?" Ray wondered aloud. "You didn't tell me your friend Jimmy was so good looking and young."

"We're only mates, friends, is all." Thomas assured, although his heart had skipped a beat when he detected a hint of jealousy from Jimmy.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," Ray pointed out, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Nothing to fuss over, believe me," Thomas assured. "I best turn in for the night. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, especially if Mr. Carson agrees to give me the entire day off."

"Perhaps I could join you?" Ray asked with a sly smile on his face.

"That wouldn't work too well here. Guests aren't allowed in the servants' quarters. I could be sacked for it, if they found you sleeping here."

"I wouldn't have to sleep here." Ray winked. "I hate the idea of you being a servant. You're too above all that. So well read, so handsome, so..."

"I'll see you in the morning, Ray." Thomas put a finger to the New Yorker's lips to silence him.

"Good night," Ray placed a quick kiss on Thomas's finger.

The next morning, Thomas heard his door open as he finished putting on his tie. 

"So that's the man you met in New York?" Jimmy burst into Thomas's room.

"Good morning, Jimmy. How are you today?" Thomas shook his head in annoyance as he finished adjusting his tie.

"He seems...nice." Jimmy hesitated, and then muttered, "And he isn't old...or ugly."

"Sorry, what?" Thomas interjected. He wanted to look irritated, but he was trying desperately not to smile.

Jimmy responded with silence.

"We don't need to talk about him or any of it, if it makes you uncomfortable." Thomas assured, almost enjoying the flustered look on Jimmy's face.

"No, this is what mates talk about, innit?" Jimmy wondered.

"Beats me, Jimmy," Thomas jested. "I'm going to show him around London tomorrow. Seems like he wants to ask me something, but I don't know what it is."

"Hmmm. Maybe he's moving to England, and he wants to take you away from Downton." 

Thomas smiled. "That would be nice."

Jimmy flashed Thomas a look. 

"I would miss you of course, but I'd visit you," Thomas reassured, holding his head high in jest.

"Oh, sod off, Thomas," Jimmy let out a small laugh. "You can be such a snob for someone in service."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, I'm fairly certain." Thomas teased.

"We should eat breakfast before they start looking for us." Jimmy motioned to the door.

Thomas watched Jimmy turn to leave his room. The thought of leaving Downton was an appealing one. As much as he enjoyed the perks of being an under-butler, it was still so difficult to be in close proximity to Jimmy. Sometimes Thomas caught himself staring at Jimmy's profile as he worked, or admiring his perfect gait as he carried the trays for dinner, or adoring the way he so easily played piano and filled the hall with music. Friendship had not completely quelled his strong feelings for the young footman.

After the long business meetings in the afternoon, Ray Parker wanted to see Thomas.

"Mr. Barrow, Mr. Parker would like to speak with you." Mrs. Hughes interrupted Thomas's cigarette break.

"Yes, uh, thank you, Mrs. Hughes." Thomas tried to stifle a smile.

"He seems a very charming man," Mrs. Hughes added. "You must have met him on your journey."

Thomas was taken aback and slightly touched that Mrs. Hughes showed a hint of interest in his personal life. People at Downton rarely asked, except for Jimmy, because they did not want to know the response.

"Yes, I met him at the Levinson house. He's a good man, erm, a businessman."

"Well, I think it's wonderful, Mr. Barrow," Mrs. Hughes softly replied, taking care that there were no eavesdroppers. "The ladies are thrilled to catch glimpses of him, but he pays them no mind. And why should he, if he has you."

"Thank you," Thomas gave a brief smile, shocked by her words, although she had never been cruel to him in the past, only indifferent.

"Join me for a walk on the grounds?" Ray entered the servants' hall.

Thomas nodded eagerly. Ray offered his arm and led Thomas outside as if he had known Downton for years.

"Can I hope for a day trip to London tomorrow?" Ray asked, looking over hopefully at Thomas with his enticing eyes.

"Yes, you can. Mr. Carson gave me a full day off tomorrow, surprisingly."

"Swell." Ray kissed Thomas on the cheek.

"How were your meetings?" Thomas asked politely.

"Boring. The English have a tendency to go on and on, no offense."

"None taken. I don't really lump myself in with the rich sort, no offense."

Ray chuckled. "You really are a spark plug, aren't you, Thomas! There is no one else I know who can keep me on my toes."

"Well, I never met an American I truly liked until you, Ray," Thomas teased.

Ray let out a small laugh. "I'm looking forward to our day in London tomorrow. It'll be my first time visiting the old city. And we can finally be alone. No interruptions, no meetings, no handsome young servants like Jimmy to get in the way."

Thomas looked down, hoping Ray could not notice that his eyes light up whenever he hears the footman's name. "Jimmy means well, but yes, it will be nice to be on our own in London."

"Who knows what we could...get up to?" Ray winked, reaching his hand to grab Thomas's backside.

"Just you wait and see," Thomas smiled. 

The next morning, Jimmy burst into Thomas's room again.

"I wanted to wish you well before you went to London today," Jimmy offered.

Thomas finished buttoning his dress shirt. "Do I need to request a lock for my door?" He joked.

"That's one of your best suits, you'll look right smart in that." Jimmy picked up the suit jacket and stroked the fabric.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Thomas took the jacket from him and put it on. "I just need a hat and tie, and I'll be ready."

Thomas turned around to finish dressing. Jimmy stood in the room awkwardly. "Any ideas of where you'll take him?"

"The Strand, mainly. I think he'll enjoy the tea from Twinings and the pubs." Thomas turned around. "How do I look?"

Jimmy studied Thomas, his blue eyes seemed to shine whenever he wore that suit.

"Your tie's a bit crooked."

Thomas went to adjust it, but Jimmy stopped him with his hands. It felt like an electric charge had pulsed from Jimmy's hands when he touched the under-butler. "Allow me."

Thomas went red in the face, as Jimmy stood so close to him, his hands working nimbly to adjust the tie knot. Thomas took in a deep breath, relishing the soapy fresh scent that was Jimmy Kent.

"There. Now you're perfect." Jimmy stood back to admire Thomas in his best suit. "I mean you look perfect, well, you know what I mean."

"Thanks for being a good friend, Jimmy. It means an awful lot to me, that you even speak to me after all that's happened."

"That were ages ago. It's fine, Thomas. I think that...you're my absolute favorite person at Downton, well, anywhere really." Jimmy looked down after he spoke, his golden features turning crimson.

Thomas was speechless. He picked up his wallet and turned to leave the room. "I'll see you later tonight," was all he could manage to say.

Ray waited patiently near the coach and smiled widely upon seeing Thomas arrive.

"So nice to sit in the back of the car," Thomas noted. "I'm usually cramped in the front."

"Well, today is your lucky day." Ray squeezed his arm.

After the train ride, Thomas led Ray to a pub for lunch. It was a quiet pub and fairly empty, the perfect place for them to speak.

"You said you had things to tell me, to ask me. I'm afraid the suspense is killing me, as they say." Thomas began once they sat at a quiet table in the corner.

"After we order our food, I'll ask you," Ray smiled. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Thomas sought out a barmaid to get their order of fish and chips. Moments later, Thomas went up to the bar and returned with two pints of ale.

"You don't have to serve me, Thomas. Today is your day off, remember?" Ray smirked as he took a pint from pale hands.

"Never mind all that. You have your lunch. What were you going to ask me?" Thomas focused intensely on the New Yorker.

"Thomas, like I told you before, New York was not the same once you left for England. I've been going over it in my head, and I really want you to move to New York with me."

Thomas's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I own a bar near Broadway. I was sort of hoping that you could run it for me."

"I'd be running a pub? I'd be in charge?" Thomas liked the sound of that. 

"Well, yes, of course. I see how efficiently things run at Downton. I know that you're in the high ranks and must have something to do with that. You're worth so much more than being a servant."

"I'm an under-butler, now, I've worked very hard to go up in the ranks."

"I don't doubt it, Thomas." Ray assured, placing a hand under the table onto Thomas's knee. "But I'm offering you so much more, freedom, independence...you'll be in America. You can be whoever you want, with whoever you want."

"It sounds wonderful, Ray. It really does."

"But..." Ray interrupted.

"It's a lot to think about. Downton is all I've ever known, really. I need time to make my decision." Thomas replied carefully.

"I respect that. Rash decisions are rarely good ones." Ray patted Thomas's knee. He then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Where is the nearest hotel? I'd like to mess up your perfect hair."

Thomas smiled, feeling a desire burn inside that he usually had to suppress. "Just around the corner."

Later that evening, Thomas returned to Downton and found Jimmy playing piano by himself in the hall.

"You're still awake?" Thomas had a slight limp in his step from his afternoon of passion with Ray.

Jimmy turned around. "Couldn't sleep."

Thomas sat down carefully on a chair, wincing as he did.

"Are you all right?" Jimmy asked, concern in his voice.

"Fine," Thomas answered quickly. Ray was a forceful lover, quite rough with his hands, to say the least. At the time, Thomas had enjoyed Ray's eager thrusts and the way he pushed him around on the bed, up against the wall, up against the sink, but now he was beginning to wish it had been a bit gentler. 

"You don't look fine. You have a bruise on your neck," Jimmy pointed out. "Did he hit you?"

"No, it's not that kind of a bruise. It's, um, a love bite." Thomas blushed.

"Oh," Jimmy blushed as well and looked away.

"Ray wants me to go to New York with him." The words seemed to hang in the air like smoke.

"For how long?" Jimmy wondered.

"For good." Thomas answered. "He wants me to run a bar for him near the theater district."

Jimmy felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't speak.

"Jimmy?"

"Have you told him yes?" Jimmy asked quietly. "Where will you live?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Thomas responded truthfully. 

"You can't go, Thomas. You just can't."

"Give one good reason for me to stay, and I will." Thomas stared into Jimmy's eyes.

"I'll miss you so very much." Jimmy was afraid to say all that was locked up in his heart.

"This is all very inconvenient, Jimmy! This is my one chance for a different life...a better life." Thomas said angrily, trying to hold back tears.

"Thomas, I...wish I knew what to say."

"I'm going to bed." Thomas stood up, wincing as he did and limped his way over to the stairs leading to the servants' quarters.

Jimmy sat at the piano, rested his head on the keys, and softly cried.

The next morning, Thomas kept to himself. He used his power as under-butler to delegate his tasks, so he could rest from yesterday's events. Even his heated exchange of words with Jimmy seemed to have depleted his energy. 

He took a cigarette break and was startled to see Ray approach, a cigar in hand.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Ray teased. 

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ray, where will I live in New York?"

"In Manhattan. I own a nice little studio apartment. Great view of the park."

"Park?"

"Central Park. Remember where we took a few morning strolls? Lovely spot in the city."

"Yes, I remember now. It was so beautiful there." Thomas smiled. "And where would you live?" 

"Nearby with my wife. We have a three bedroom apartment a few blocks away." Ray explained nonchalantly.

"Your wife?!" Thomas blurted, nearly dropping his cigarette. "You never once mentioned that you're married."

"Because I didn't want to scare you off." Ray took in a puff from his cigar casually.

"Well, when did you plan on telling me? When we got to New York?"

"Listen to me, Thomas. My marriage is in paper only. I needed to get married to stay in the family business, and her family is related to the Rockefeller's, if you know what I mean. She has someone on the side, and she never asks questions about all the bars I visit to meet men. I had to get married, but I never stopped hoping that I'd meet someone like you."

"I thought America was the land of the free. That you can be with whoever you want."

"Life's not always as easy as all of that." Ray replied quickly. "I don't love my wife. She knows what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with us." Thomas assured.

"If you had been in my shoes, what would you have done?" 

Thomas shrugged his shoulders."I've never worn shoes as expensive as yours."

Ray smiled. "Now see, this is why you mean so much to me, Thomas. You always know what to say. I leave for New York tomorrow. Will you be joining me?"

Thomas put out his cigarette and looked at Ray. "Yes, I will." 

Ray hugged Thomas tightly and kissed him full on the mouth. "Pack your bags."

Thomas went down to dinner after packing his suitcase with the few possessions he owned.

The entire staff sang, For He's A Jolly Good Fellow, when Thomas entered the dining hall.

"What's all this?" Thomas asked shyly. He noticed one of Daisy's lemon pies on the table, among a few other treats.

"Mr. Carson informed us that you will be moving to New York tomorrow morning. We wanted to wish you bon voyage." Mrs. Hughes explained.

"I don't know what to say," Thomas looked around the table.

"Well, that would be a first," Mr. Carson jested.

"Come and sit, Mr. Barrow," Mrs. Hughes pulled out a chair for him.

Although mostly everyone at the table did not typically speak to him, they were filled with questions about New York, Broadway, and shopping on 5th avenue. Thomas was more than happy to boast about his new home.

After dinner and dessert were devoured, the party ended. Jimmy went over to the piano, and began to play My Melancholy Baby.

Thomas walked toward the piano. "That's a sad sounding tune. Can't you play something happy?" 

Jimmy stopped playing, slammed the piano keys, and abruptly went outside.

"Jimmy!" Thomas called out to him. "What on earth has gotten into him?" Thomas looked over at Anna, who seemed to be watching Jimmy.

"Go on after him," Anna urged quietly.

Thomas went outside and found Jimmy in Thomas's usual smoking place. 

"Jimmy, what's the matter?"

"Do you think you'll lose your accent in New York and end up sounding like Ray?" Jimmy asked.

Thomas took in a deep breath to remain patient. "Jimmy, you know how I feel about you. I think you're the most beautiful, most wonderful man in this whole damn world."

"Stay, Thomas. Please stay." Jimmy let a single tear stream down his face.

"Ray is offering me a new life, one where I don't have to hide my feelings. One where I don't have to have my heart break a little more everyday when I see you. You don't know what it does to me, Jimmy, to see you and not be able to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you."

"Thomas, I'm afraid. I'm terribly afraid. What kind of life is there for us?"

"An honest one, even if it is scary, that's what I truly want."

"Thomas, I...you mean more to me than I can say." Jimmy leaned over and kissed Thomas on the lips. Thomas reached for Jimmy, his heart beating so quickly as if it could burst.

"Please, stay." Jimmy whispered, pressing a wet kiss to Thomas's jaw.

"And if you get scared, Jimmy? What then?" Thomas shook his head. "This is goodbye," he seemed to choke on the words.

Thomas went back inside. Jimmy kicked the grass with his shoe, and lit up a cigarette.

The next morning, Jimmy got up after the ship had left for America. He could not bear another goodbye from Thomas. Anna found him crying outside, as she headed from her cottage to the servants' entrance.

"Jimmy?" Anna hugged him tightly.

"Anna, I trust you won't tell anyone. I finally told Thomas how I truly feel, but he's gone. I was too late. I shouldn't have been such a coward. Now he's gone for good."

"There there, Jimmy." Anna rubbed his back, as a mother would. "You will find someone. There are-"

"Plenty of fish in the sea. I know."

"I met Mr. Bates, didn't I?" Anna smiled. "I thought I'd never find a good man like him."

"But Thomas is a good man, I mean, well, he is most of the time. He were always good to me, at least."

"Well, my ears are burning," Thomas walked out of the servants' hall toward Jimmy and Anna.

"Thomas! You'll have missed your ship!" Jimmy ran to him and jumped onto him.

"I did miss it, on purpose, of course. I had a change of heart. I've written Ray a letter. He'll receive it when he arrives. Or perhaps his wife will." 

"His wife?" Anna interrupted. "Oh, how terrible, Thomas. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Thomas grinned, holding Jimmy in his arms as he set him back down.

Anna smiled and left them alone as she entered the hall to begin her daily work.

"You're here, you're truly here." Jimmy sprinkled kisses all over Thomas's face.

"Yes, I am." Thomas ran his fingers through Jimmy's golden hair.

"You won't regret it."

"Not at all. I stayed for you, of course, but mostly I stayed for me. I think I'm worth more than a side dish, but then again I've always thought highly of meself."

"I already knew that," Jimmy teased, as he brought Thomas's hand to his lips.

"Jimmy Kent, I'd like to court you proper." Thomas spoke softly in his ear.

"You making courting sound so improper." Jimmy blushed.

"On our next half day, would you accompany me to the theater in York?"

"Well, yes, of course." Jimmy smiled. "I love the theater."

"Then it's settled." Thomas kissed Jimmy gently on the lips. "See you at dinner."

Jimmy went inside to begin his footman duties. Thomas lit up a cigarette. He said goodbye to the flashing lights of Broadway and his imagined view of Central Park from his apartment window. It can be lonely in a big city, or even in the country for that matter, but life was changing for Thomas. It would be a different life with Jimmy, a better life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> In series four, Thomas mentioned that New York had been "eye opening." I had been hoping for more detail than that, so my imagination created Ray Parker. And for anyone who would like a visual, I was picturing Tom Hiddleston as he appeared in Midnight in Paris as F. Scott Fitzgerald. But in the end, I am a Thomas/Jimmy shipper at heart. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
